


wild with blueness

by evansworth (sunsetpietro)



Series: kill your darlings [1]
Category: Check Please (webcomic)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 16:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13438521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetpietro/pseuds/evansworth
Summary: in which justin helps derek find the beauty in the small things.





	wild with blueness

**Author's Note:**

> there is mentions of suicide in this story for people who are triggered by it, but it is a very brief mention.

Derek sat in a smoky bar, a table in front of him, graciously allowing him to write upon it. A cigarette in his mouth and an expensive jacket residing on his shoulders. A woman in a flowing dress was crooning about her disappeared lover as a small man accompanied her on a crystal clean, white piano.

Scribbling in his worn, leather bound notebook that he documented his memoirs in, as he was struck with a bout of creativity.

“A writer huh?” A smooth voice spoke up, sliding in the seat in front of him. Dark hair and a cocksure smile. Looks that Derek would gladly sin for.

“Actually, like all lovers, romantics and sad people.” He remarked. “I am a artist”. He slipped a small smile on his features. The stranger chuckled, sipping on a shot of something strong.

“I am a writer myself” The stranger comments as Derek lifts a brow. “You know, the career that everyone romanticises but never recommends”

“Your name?” Derek asks, licking his lips and leaning forward as he stubs his cigarette, notebook forgotten as he lays his eyes on this attractive stranger.

“Justin Oluransi”

“Derek Nurse”

         •••

It was a kaleidoscope of colours, red and green, blue and pink, orange and purple. Splashed against a creamy, white canvas. Derek sat on the chair, tilting his head as he tried to understand the painting he had created.

Pouring the last of the red wine in a glass he sat back, hair in a rumpled mess and skin dulled yet he still sparkled in the mid-afternoon sun like golden shimmers.

Justin walked in, wearing nothing but boxers and a blue t-shirt, covered in watercolours. Derek swirled the drink in his hand as Justin started looking through their oak cupboards for something to eat.

“Do you think I need another drink?”

Justin looked back from putting slices of bread in the toaster before laughing and shaking his head.

“Darling, you need another bottle”

Derek chuckled, before getting up and wrapping his arms around Justin’s middle. Justin hummed in happiness before turning around and kissing Derek’s nose.

“Why do you do it?” Derek murmurs softly.

“Do what?” Justin responds, just as soft as if Derek was breakable as if Derek hadn’t seen what he had, been through enough shit to last anyone for a lifetime.

“This” He gestures to them.

Justin glances at him, warm brown eyes meeting greenish-blue ones. He traces a finger down Derek’s bicep, where his tattoo is.

“Have I ever told you the story that my mother told me?” Derek shook his head, Justin sat up on the counter and let Derek hug his middle, resting his head on his stomach. Justin started stroking Derek’s hair, muscle memory he thought.

“When she was younger, She was best friends with a girl called Imani. Imani was funny, outgoing and kind, her and my mother soon became steadfast friends because who couldn’t be friends with someone with Imani’s personality?”

“They did everything together, pick up boys, shopping, dancing, makeup and drinking. My mother soon met my father yet she still made time for Imani because they were best friends, Imani was the sun to her moon and although she loved my dad, Imani was her second-half, her soulmate who knew what she was thinking before she even thought it.”

“So what happened to her?” Derek was almost afraid to ask. A moment of commemorative silence passed through the room, almost as a memorial.

“She killed herself.” Justin whispered. “I was only six at the time, my mum was sobbing as she tried to break to me the news that Auntie Imani had died. When I asked why, as curious children do, my mother gently put her hand in mine and told me it was because Imani deserved the sunlight but she was allowing people to take it away. She wrapped me in her arms and told me to, she told me-” Justin stuttered, a sob almost stuck in his throat. “She told me to stay close to people who feel like sunlight and never let anyone stop my rays”

Justin cupped Derek’s cheeks tenderly.

“That’s why I am with you sweetheart, because you make me feel like I am bursting with sunlight” Derek’s eyes were misty as he kissed Justin, slow and sweet, wanting the kiss to draw out his darkness as Derek would shoulder any darkness as long as Justin was filled with sunlight like he deserved.

        •••

Derek Nurse had been irrevocably in love with Justin Oluransi for three years, so in love that he would lasso the moon for him, he would die for him. If Justin told him to jump off a cliff, he would be gone before the sentence was over.

When Justin held his hand, or kissed him with the spirit of a thousand supernovas, Derek allowed the love hidden in his lips to bubble over.

He may be the artist but Justin is the art.


End file.
